Our 30 kisses
by Oniisamaa
Summary: written for the 30 kisses LJ comm  Agata x Fujisaki pair. It started out innocently, but it morphed into something more. Chapter nine up-"hold me..."!
1. Blame it on the heat

Ohai! I did this for a LJ community, even though the challenge is over, sadly. I haven't been able to finish my collection of AgaFuji ;n; Oh well. Sket Dance has been my obsession for a while now, even since reading the manga, and watching the anime as well-the series never fails to send chills down my spine! It's filled with greatness. I love the fandom *_*  
>And especially this pairing! Hehe, this pairing is my OTP~<p>

Anyhow, part of my AgaFuji 30 kisses 8D Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Blame it on the heat<strong>

It wasn't normal for him to be loitering about the club room on such a hot day. The sun had been beating upon him for the past few hours, and the club room felt like a sauna. The heat was making him extremely irritated, and he was almost ready to pull out all of his hair. The room was empty, at most, and with his own existence as the leader of Sket Dan, he'd have nothing better to do on this very hot day. Pushing past the doors of the club room, he strode down the halls, just letting his feet take him wherever they ended up taking him.

Although he wasn't expecting that his feet would just automatically stop on front of the student counsel room. He had stared at the door for a good thirty seconds when he decided to just turn around and walk the other way, back into the club room. By the time he had reached the club room, he had found the door half-open, and curious as he was, he peeked in, and saw that the student president, Agata was in there, looking like he was undergoing a meltdown.

"Oi," Yusuke's voice picked up, although it was barely audible due to the immense heat. But, luckily, the other occupant of the club room had heard him, and as lousy as he looked, he stomped over and had Yusuke pinned against the door, looking mighty infuriated at the shorter boy. "Oi, I said, what are you-"

Before Yusuke had the chance to finish his sentence, Agata already had his lips pressed against the younger boy's in a sloppy, opened-mouthed kiss. Yusuke was trying to fight off the taller male, desperately trying to push the other away—it was damned hot in the room, he didn't need the other make it worse for him—but to no avail, Agata's body was tightly pressed against his, as he felt the other's leg inch up between his, earning the older male a soft moan. As weak as his arms were, he finally managed to push the other away with a swift elbow jab against the older male's stomach, as he covered his mouth with a hard glare.

With an accusing finger pointed at Agata, he proceeded to complaining, "it's freaking thirty eight degrees in this room right now," Yusuke started, his voice lathered with irritation, "do you want to make it even hotter?" He had grumbled the last part, which put a satisfied smirk on Agata's lips.

"Blame it on the heat," Agata smirked at the other before he gave the other's unsuspecting lips a light kiss, and walked out of the room, feeling totally refreshed. While on the other hand, Yusuke was in his heated sauna club room, screaming like a hooligan for being taken advantage of, by his hateful boyfriend.

* * *

><p>I'm starting to think that this pairing is absolutely contagious *_*<br>To clear up any misconceptions, I am writing in a way that those two have been together for a while, so Bossun is aware of the slyness that is of Agata 8D Either way, this isn't really canon, but these are supporting stories. I plan to write a story of how those two got together in the first place-it will probably be chaptered, and short, but I plan to write it as well as I can *_* I hope I can make it! Enjoy your day~


	2. Take it off

It makes me really laugh when I write these things, I tend to resume their LOVERS' SPAT or sorts. BUT THEIR LOVERS' SPAT IS AWESOME. Especially when it has something to do with heat and a certain someone's hat. AND AGATA'S LAME BUT WORKING COMEBACK. 8D

Oh, Agata, you're full of awesomeness 8D Bossun knows that too.

Hehe, onward with the drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>Take it off!<strong>

He didn't know why he was in the student counsel room in the first place. It must be the weather, he thought, the weather caused all this. Maybe. There was air conditioning in the student counsel room, and Yusuke was pretty much dying in the club room, and therefore, he had taken up the offer laid down by Agata to go and visit him in the student counsel room. Damn those people, having air conditioning all year long. That and the heater, even though he was pretty sure they had heating too, especially in the winter. But at the moment, he was in the student counsel room, already dying of heat. That, and his hat wasn't really helping, though he wasn't willing to take it off any time soon.

"It's so hoooot." The leader of Sket dan complained, waving his hand to produce the slightest of air that could possibly cool him off. Agata, however, had been a little irritated by the multiple comments Yusuke already made about the high heat overflowing in the room.

"Then why don't you take that hat of yours off?" In truth, he would have liked to take that hat off himself, but he was busy with his own heat problems, and was waving his paper fan, trying to cool down.

"Why should I?" The younger boy asked, leaning his head back against the couch in the student counsel room, fingering the fabric that had made the couch. "I've never been without it, you know. Asking me to take off my hat is absurd." He made sure that his hat was properly attached to his head, as he continued. "When had you seen me without it?" Obviously, that was probably a rhetorical question, but, he had to make out his point.

But the older male had a smirk up his sleeve, and he just had to put it on for show. "Last night." He enjoyed the reddened look on the younger male's face, as he turned his head, trying to blow off the embarrassed steam. "Now take that damned thing off before I come over there and force it off of you."

With a firm shook of his head from Yusuke, Agata stalked over to the younger male and proceeded to pull the red hat off of the other, succeeding on the first try. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Too bad, he thought, he looked so nice too. The younger boy only sulked at having his hat taken away, in the corner of the couch. He let out a surprised squeak when Agata snaked his arms around him, pulling the sulking male into his arms. "Your hair is so soft, I don't know why you cover it with this hat all the time," with that, he waved the hat in front of Yusuke's face, as the captured male attempted to grab at it, although with no avail, "I love you hair, you know."

And that earned him a forceful push back, along with a "idiot", which escaped through the blushing male's lips. Agata only smile as he pulled the other back against his lap and smacked a nice quick kiss on the younger male's lips.

* * *

><p>I really love the two of them *_*<br>Night, guys! It's lights out for me 8D


	3. A day like this

Okay! An update, for once, right? Anyhow, this the chapter right before the tears collection. There's a trilogy right now, seeing I've only written three of the tears series for the challenge, so I'll call it the tears trilogy. There will be more, though, which I am hoping will come to me later on in the week so that I can write it properly.

I wrote them in order, so I post them in a specific order, however, I will publish the tears trilogy after this one, which I don't know when, but I will post them soon enough, when I get more reviews!

Please read and review, because I wanna know what I need improvement on, thanks! Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>On A Day Like This<strong>

The wind picked up, not too strong, and the sun was shining overhead like a normal day. It has seemed like the perfect day, the clouds in the sky, the wind not so strong, and the sun was just about right. Plus, with the leaves turning all sorts of colours, it being autumn, after all, it was a grand view from the roof of the school. Either way, Agata would have loved the scene. It was just the temperature to take a nice nap. Or maybe go kite-flying. But somehow, it felt a little empty for him, as his fingers ran through his spiky hair, as only one word lingered on his tongue on this particular day.

"Fujisaki..." The word had deemed strange for him, as the younger male had been occupying his mind all day long, and with the day this fine, one would assume that he would be much better off without than with the younger male by his side. Tsubaki, he thought, as hard-headed as he was, was a goodhearted boy, and he knows that from the bottom of his heart—always enforcing rules that would make the school a better place.

Really, what else could he ask for?

However, when the door opened, and Yusuke was firmly sitting by the student counsel president's side, Agata couldn't help but tackle the other into a hug, whispering incoherent words in the younger male's hair. Yusuke didn't seem to mind, though, and Agata was thankful for that. With that, he landed a soft kiss on the other's forehead, and tightened his grip around younger male. "I missed you." He said, although barely audible, it reached to Yusuke's ears just fine. And to which Yusuke voiced, "me too."

* * *

><p>I'm starting to think that this pairing is absolutely contagious *_*<br>To clear up any misconceptions, I am writing in a way that those two have been together for a while. About the fic that I will write about how those two got together, I will write that later on, after I get more motivation, and I can only write when I'm at school or something orz;; or maybe on campus lol.  
>I hope I can make it! Enjoy your day~<p> 


	4. Silent Tears

Okay! An update, for once, right? Haha, and guess what? The tears collection, part 1! I'll be putting out the next part in consecutive weeks! (Because I want reviews, oho~ /bricked) However, I do have reasons for not putting them all out together since I have written them-actually, I don't have any reason other than that I am super busy, and I only squeeze this time out to post this chapter out D8

Anyhow, Tears collection, part one of three (for now-if I happen to write any more tears collection, it will change! Oho~)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Tears<strong>

Winter couldn't have been more harsh, and the weather didn't look well for the students of Kaimei High. Coldness passed through the walls and into the rooms of the school, chilling the air all over. There was heating in the school, though, but for some odd reason, the more they turned up the heat, the colder Yusuke felt. It was a strange sensation, he noted to himself. Beside him, Switch was typing away at his new game, and Himeko was chewing on her pelocan.

It had been four months since the start of the new semester, and in January, too. Agata had graduated the previous semester, and visiting the student counsel room seemed more meaningless every time he went. Of course, it just wasn't the same without the snickering president of the student counsel, and even more, the lack of him being there was eating away at him. Badly. He'd make an excuse to go visit the student counsel room for the new president, Tsubaki, but every single time he glanced at the empty desk in the back of the room, he felt this sensation of longing.

But he'd excuse himself and go back to the club room, where he would bury himself in misery, crying silent tears when no one was looking.

* * *

><p>TEARS TEARS TEARS.<br>I feel bad for Bossun-don't you all? /bricked  
>I love angst-but somehow, I feel as though I can endure some angst, and cannot endure some others, like Kotarou's angsty character! B'AWWWW.<p>

By the way, I am thinking of writing a Suzuya x Reader fanfic... Been contemplating on that idea for a rather long time. Anyone up to reading it?


	5. Broken Tears

Because I am mean and horrible and a totally bad person who doesn't update for months at a time, I will bring three or so updates at a time. Or whatever I have written on this pairing because I haven't advanced in the plot for a while, and to be honest, I am pretty lame, being all depressed over all this. But that's just my nature, anyhow, enough about me, I bring you-more like, I present you, with the second part of the tears trilogy because I feel like it. To those who have already read the tears trilogy, good for you, to those who haven't already, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2. broken glass<strong>

It has seemed like years when he had visited the student counsel room, and when he did, the sense of longing ate away at him like none else. After all, he'd only go the student counsel room when he actually had something to say or do. In other cases, he'd be in the club room, investigating some cases that students bring up on strange occasions. Unaware to him, he was irritated about the lack of requests that he had actually gone to look for some. But he really wasn't irritated at the lack of requests at all. It was only an excuse to keep his mind off of what's really occupying him. Agata.

Sometimes he'd be in the club room alone, wiping away silent tears when no one was looking, and sometimes, he'd go out to run, to keep his mind off of things like Agata. He remembered the older male's silent kisses and unspoken confessions, passionate touches and loving gazes. It drove him insane knowing that he'd never receive them again, not until the other male came back—and he didn't know when that would be.

He felt the part of him already nonfunctional, and that same part was the part that had been taken out for Agata, in which the other was far, far away. When Agata graduated and left, he felt as though that part of him died off, and never regained its strength. It was left, withering like a flower in winter.

It was ironic because it wasn't even winter. It was the brightest of days, when the sun is shining brightly overhead, as the clouds scattered over the sky, as a perfect day. It was spring—when the flowers are supposed to bloom. But the flower within himself withered away as he was an eternal winter inside his heart.

"I want to see you..." Nobody would see his tears or hear his painful confessions. He'd cry alone.

That's how it always was. And that's how it will always be.

* * *

><p>Because I am a sad creature. That is all. Part three is coming :l<p> 


	6. Hopeless Tears

Because I am masochist and sadistic to myself. Because I am horrible. Here is final part of the trilogy: Hopeless tears.  
>I have nothing else to say because I have exhausted everything in the previous pre-chapter note :l<p>

Again, to those who have already read this, good for you, to those who haven't, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>18. "if it could be you…"<strong> (331)

The student counsel room seemed even more lonely than usual. After all, all of the student counsel members were graduating, leaving only the successors sitting on the spots of the mighty student counsel chair. He felt it was his duty to visit the place again, and when he pushed past the doors, the shadow cast by the sun rays hitting his way was more than just nostalgic for him. He had never thought that the person might have been Agata, but instead, he stepped into the room and stood by Tsubaki's side, looking straight on at the setting sun. Neither of them said anything despite acknowledging each other's presence.

"Fujisaki." It was Tsubaki who had broken the silence, as both were unable to take the silence.

"Hmm?" Yusuke's head didn't budge in his position, as he kept on staring at the orange-coloured sun.

"It's our turn to step down, and let the young take charge." Tsubaki muttered, as he turned away from the scenery. "Just like he said."

"I know."

It hurts, though, he thought. Maybe, he thought, if Agata was here, he'd make everything better with a joke or two. But instead, the glum conversation had left a burning scar within Yusuke's heart, and one that cannot heal for all of eternity.

"I'm sorry."

Tsubaki's words etched into his mind, as he covered his eyes, a trail of hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't say that." Yusuke uttered, the tang of bitterness trailed behind. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

His foot took him away, far, far away. He was ready to leave.

"Don't cry alone!" Tsubaki's voice echoed in his mind, just like how Agata's would linger in his mind, even now.

"I can't," he said, looking back with a forced smile on his face. "It's no use."

_After all,_ he thought, _I could only show this face to _him_. No one else. I promised myself that._

* * *

><p>I am a sad, sad creature indeed sdfa<p> 


	7. Faded Colours

I promised you multiple updates, didn't I? Haha, I'm so silly. This is another angsty fic because I am made of angst. Hurrr. I want to just write angst forever and ever and ever and never stop. Because I have a depressing and depressed soul. Watch me munch in anguish at my assignments-it's okay, I won't cry, not at these, at least.

Oh, woe is me.

This is called Faded Colours, as you can all blandly see. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>22. faded colours<strong> (622)

Fall had come and gone with the blink of an eye, the leaves on the trees grew less and less until they had been fully stripped bare. Yusuke stared at the lonely branches outside, as the caretaker of the school went to gather up the leaves, looking busier than ever. It was a miracle the old man hadn't asked Sket Dan for help yet, and he didn't really feel like moving from his spot. He just stared at the colours as they faded slowly, the lively colours died off in preparation for winter.

It wasn't such a windy day that day, so the weather wasn't giving the caretaker much trouble. It was a good, calm day outside, although it was a little chilly.

When he stepped outside that afternoon, the weather had been a little better, and the temperature had risen above the chilly phase, and still, the young male sneezed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the student counsel president walked up right behind him.

"It's chilly out." He said, with a lazy expression. Yusuke paid no heed to the other's comment.

However, when the older male wrapped his arms around the younger male, Yusuke blushed at the close proximity, and waved his arms up and down, trying to get out of the tight embrace. Agata knew, though, and held on tightly to the younger male, who was creating a commotion by a mere hug.

Minutes passed, and the crazy actions of the younger male stopped, followed by Yusuke's hand on Agata's arms, he looked down at the ground, filled with dying leaves.

"The colours are fading."

The comment worried Agata, as he tightened his grip on the other, and lowered his head so that he would read his forehead on the other's shoulder. "They are," he said, without giving it much thought.

"I wonder how long this will last."

Agata knew what the other was referring to, and he felt his chest squeeze at the painful words that escaped Yusuke's lips. "I don't know," he said.

"Agata—" Yusuke started, his voice filled with uncertainty, the wavering emotions surging through him. "Agata—I can't..." The only time that he had shown weakness, he thought, even though his older lover had made fun of him, Agata would always, always assure him that everything was all right.

"You can," Agata started, his voice firm and strong. He turned Yusuke around in his arms, holding the other so that he could have a proper look at the younger male. "You can, Fujisaki." He paused, his heart thumping against his rib cage already, "Yusuke."

That one word exploded every single emotion within Yusuke, as he lunged at Agata, burying his face in Agata's arms. Even with Yusuke's shaking shoulders, Agata could feel the wavering pain coming from the other with every heart-wrenching sob.

Agata slowly pulled the other to arms's length and kissed away the younger male's tears. "Crying doesn't suit you, Fujisaki," he spoke softly, even though his own voice wavered.

He knew very well what kind of thoughts were going through the younger male's mind. But he couldn't tell the other about the similar feelings in his as well. It was a hard time for the both of them, and all he could do was to assure the other that his feelings were mutual. He loved the younger male with every single fibre of his being.

"I love you, Fujisaki." With that, he closed the distance between the two, and concealed the space with a soothing kiss.

_I don't know where this will lead us, but we can make it through._

* * *

><p>Woe is me. Woe is meee.<p>

Anyhow, I will post here the preview of the next chapter in which I have written somehow because I am idiotic like that. Anyhow, the theme is graduation, because Agata is graduating and I love the man (but I like Bossun much better because he is forever an _uke_ and deserves lots of love. In addition, he is voiced by the one and only Yoshino Hiroyuki. :)  
>Oh, don't let me get started on how much I love the man-seriously. STOP.<p>

Preview:

_"I hope the university receives you well," he started, as he turned on his heel, walking away from the older male, "do your best, 'kay?"_

_And that was it. That was the end of it. Agata would leave, and he'd agonize over it on his own time, buried deep inside himself, his heart thumping soundly for the older male._

_Just when, he thought, when had he begun to have these feelings for the president? The other male didn't know, and he never will, by the looks it all._

_And one step..._

_...and the older male already had Yusuke in his arms._

_"A-agata-" he choked out, utterly speechless and shocked. "W-what are you-"_

Hurrr. :) Okay. Bye, guys.


	8. Graduation Blues

Yup, another chapter! I got bored and wrote another story related to this pairing in class-but it's not this one. This one I had written a long time ago, back in November because it was for NaNoWriMo. But sadly, I didn't complete NaNoWriMo because of my lack of dedication, boo hoo. Anyhow, this is about Bossun dealing with Agata's graduation, and all that good stuff.

You guys remembered that chapter in the manga where Agata received a call telling him that his sister Saaya was in trouble? Remember the ending of that chapter? Yeah, well, this is the extended version, Agata/Fujisaki style :3

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation blues<strong>

He had agreed to the set up as long as he had some hand in the planning, of course. But he knew, he knew that Agata would shortly graduate. Heck, he knew that the man would graduate no sooner than he could say, 'bye'. But he stilled tried. With the help of the student counsel, as well as cooperation from Saaya—one could say that Saaya and the student counsel had initiated this to begin with, wanting to leave something in the president's mind and heart when he left Kaimei High.

And he, to an extent, wanted that, as well.

But his was a lot different. Although, _he'd never receive them, probably._

And with that, he had initiated, made the puzzles, and waited patiently for the man to rush over, after realizing that things would turn out for the good.

And there he stood, looking like he was quite dumbfounded, played with and utterly fooled around, although Yusuke had to say, the man didn't have the face of a person who had just been taken advantaged of.

And the man knew that Yusuke was one who had hand in the puzzles, as well. Who else would have made those mind-bogging puzzles in the first place? Obviously, he thought.

"Isn't that right, Bossun?"

Hey, that's right, Yusuke thought, he had known, probably from the start. Agata was a smart man, and with smartness, came insight. Yusuke had his own set of those skills, although they weren't as sharp as Agata's—they probably never will be.

But, he thought, no sense in brooding over that fact.

"Take care of those two for me."

Yusuke only laughed that one off. Really, Agata was asking the wrong person, isn't he. "You're asking the wrong person, you know," he replied, jokingly.

Of course, he'd take care of the two—Saaya and Sasuke. Saaya, for one Yusuke only had to keep an eye out for, right? But Sasuke was Yusuke's twin brother. It'd make sense. It made a lot of sense.

"Kakaka!"

Yusuke noted the horrible laugh that Agata had adopted. But since he didn't comment on that years ago, he wouldn't now.

"Graduation, huh." Yusuke's eyes shifted over to the clouds, where it could be seen clearly outside the windows. The wide-panned windows, where one could soar in the sky. Agata was no longer a caged bird. He was already out of the cage, and flying into the unknown bliss.

Somehow, Yusuke felt a little jealous.

...and sadness had tinged those feelings, he noted.

Because he was in love with the man. He never voiced it out, though.

And he never will.

"I hope the university receives you well," he started, as he turned on his heel, walking away from the older male, "do your best, 'kay?"

And that was it. That was the end of it. Agata would leave, and he'd agonize over it on his own time, buried deep inside himself, his heart thumping soundly for the older male.

Just when, he thought, when had he begun to have these feelings for the president? The other male didn't know, and he never will, by the looks it all.

And one step...

...and the older male already had Yusuke in his arms.

"A-agata-" he choked out, utterly speechless and shocked. "W-what are you-"

And with that, he was spun around, and he could feel the other male's lips claiming his, in a slow yet heated kiss.

And it had been so lively.

He could already feel the older male's kiss dominating him, as the feeling coursed through his veins, taking over his body, intruding upon his every curve, and his heart...Yusuke's heart had beat rhythmically with Agata's.

Their hearts were in sync with each other. The quickened heartbeat, the fuzziness of his sight, and the light-headedness, he could feel it all.

And he could feel one more thing.

It was Agata; telling him how much love he had for the boy.

When the need for air surfaced between the two, they parted, their noses only centimetres from each other. Agata stared deeply at Yusuke's golden orbs—as though searching for something.

And he had found what he had been desperately searching for.

With that, he once more, claimed the boy's lips, as he backed the younger boy up against the wall, his fingers endlessly wandering.

Yusuke...Yusuke made no objections. He never did—and he never will.

"A-agata..." the younger boy uttered, breathlessly, as he inhaled sharply, his body buckling from the pressure that the other had applied. "A-agata—I..."

And it was then, he said it, but it had came out in a small hushed voice, followed by bashful flutters of his eyelashes, heavy blush lines decorated his cheeks, and his lips were quivering.

"What was that, Fujisaki? I couldn't hear you."

But in truth, he had hear it, clearly as day.

"Agata...I..."

And those words, Agata thought, coursed through his veins, his body, and his mind.

"...I love you."

Only hushed whispers were heard, muffled confessions, and unheard words made their way around, fluttering every single emotion between the two of them.

Agata knew. He just knew.

What had he been searching for, all this time?

Acceptance.

He reminisced, smiled—his smile had been genuine.

And once more, he had claimed the boy as his.

"Fujisaki."

"Be mine."

* * *

><p>Okay, I got to stop this, haha. All these angsty or overly romantic things, gahh. Anyhow, I am finished my next chapter, as well, hopefully it won't be too bad, because next chapter, as suggested, is written in Agata's perspective. With a bit of an omniscient narrator involved. But, you don't know that :3 Anyhow. I am going to get out of your faces, and give you the preview instead. Have fun with the preview!<p>

Preview:

_Tsubaki seemed to know what that expression Agata gave meant. Agata has got to handed to the younger boy. The boy knew what was occupying his mind without him saying anything. _

_Agata was about to leave when, upon being stopped by Tsubaki, he looked back, with a small look of surprise washed over his face. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?"_

_"I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you-and if he knew that I had told you, he'd be mad at me. But he's..." Tsubaki trailed on, and it didn't take Agata too long to figure out who Tsubaki was talking about. A wave of panic washed over his face, replacing the look of surprise he had earlier._

_"What? What happened? What happened to-"_

Yes, what happened to _him_ indeed. Who the _him_ refers to, I'm sure you all know. Hurrr. :) Okay. Bye, guys.


	9. Hold me

I bring you this chapter because I know for a fact that I am probably not going to update with another chapter for about a few days-and within that stretch of a few days, I might be stewing in my doom because of the mountain-high amount of work that I need to get done-so, no more fanfiction writing for a while. Since I have already written this yesterday, I thought I'd just put it out there because it just seems appropriate to do so. Haha, I'm horrible :l

The original prompt is called "hold me..." and it feels...kind of fitting :3 So, I'm not going to change it.

Before you read this, however! I want to note to readers who have read the previous chapters-remember the tears trilogy? This is the continuation of the three, but with a slightly happier ending, if you will. It is the end of the tears trilogy. I bet you'll know what happens in this chapter, no?  
>As well, as a different notice, this chapter is written in Agata's point of view, instead of the normal Bossun's that I usually take. A little change suggested by Yuu3 :3<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>17. "hold me…"<br>**

It was hard for him, really hard. University hasn't been any more forgiving as the weather was. After all, he had only started his first year at his local university, and life wasn't making it any easier on him. But just as he was about to yawn, he heard a familiar sound outside of his dorm. Agata looked out of the window, just as specs of white was floating down from the sky. It was that time of year already? He had been studying so feverishly that he hadn't even noticed that time had gone past so fast.

After all, university was nothing like high school. Nothing like Kaimei high, where everything was on the easier side, as he took naps every afternoon in the student counsel room. It was nothing compared to high school where he could have fun, and actually have fun, as he lingered around after school because he wanted to. It wasn't anything like the excitement he felt back when he was with his friends, his friends...

And most of all, there wasn't anyone he could potentially poke fun at, not like he did back at Tsubaki...and his twin-

Agata's thoughts stopped short. Tsubaki's twin. Yusuke. Fujisaki Yusuke.

It had been a while since he had seen that hatted teen, and it bothered Agata greatly knowing that he won't be able to see the hatted teen for a while, if not until the next year. Agata placed a hand to his chest-he had been surprised to feel it even clenching at the thought of the hatted boy. It felt like he had no space to breathe, as though his chest was closing in on him. It felt restricting, unbearable, even.

Maybe he should go out to get a breath of fresh air.

And it didn't matter if he had a class in half an hour.

In the end, where did he find himself? He found himself standing outside Kaimei high, giant puffs of air blown out into the winter air. Puffs of white clouded his vision, as he watched the trees sway in the cold air.

Why had he come here?

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather shocked call-at least, the voice sounded shocked to him. Plus, it would be extremely awkward for him to be out of the campus.

"Agata-kaichou!"

Wow, the university student thought, what a nostalgic suffix added, indeed. No doubt, even without looking at the person who had called, he knew it was Tsubaki. Only Tsubaki would coin the older boy with such a term even after he had graduated. "Yo,Tsubaki. How are you doing?" A smile, only a smile on his face.

It wasn't as though he didn't like the boy. Perhaps, he had came to this place-as he liked to claim, his feet took him here, for a totally different purpose.

But...what was that reason? His mind went blank for a rather long time, and to him, it felt as though he had forgotten something, and something important at that.

The questions would be, why?

"Ah, we are all doing really well, Agata-kaichou! All the new members of the student counsel are doing their best to fit in, and-oh, but it was better when you were around, kaichou." Tsubaki scratched his cheek again, almost shyly. "How about you, kaichou? Shouldn't you be back at the university? Do you have classes today? Wait, don't you have classes today?"

The moment seemed to last forever, and Agata gave his warmest smile-at least, as warm as he could manage-to Tsubaki, even though his heart was probably yearning for that something else.

"And...kaichou..."

A fit of screams and shouts, from his recognition, came from the wounded scream of some older boy, in the school, no less. But after a fit of shouts, he saw the blond hair girl-her name was...what was it again? The girl who was always following Yusuke-

And at once, he was reminded. Very bluntly reminded.

He knew what he came here for.

With a semi-pained expression, he gave Tsubaki an apologetic smile.

Tsubaki seemed to know what that expression Agata gave meant. Agata has got to handed to the younger boy. The boy knew what was occupying his mind without him saying anything.

The older male was about to leave when, upon being stopped by Tsubaki, he looked back, with a small look of surprise washed over his face. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

"I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you-and if he knew that I had told you, he'd be mad at me. He's..." Tsubaki trailed on, and it didn't take Agata too long to figure out who Tsubaki was talking about. A wave of panic washed over his face, replacing the look of surprise he had earlier.

"What? What happened? What happened to-"

"He isn't taking your leave very well. Most people would tend to disagree, but I have seen him. After all, I am his twin and I know how he feels to a certain extent. I have seen him-with such a pained expression, like the one you had earlier, but even worse; I cannot help but think that it doesn't suit him. As well..." Tsubaki looked around, watching the blond hair girl, who was named as Himeko, run across the field, far away from listening range. "...he's been confined in that club room for a while...I think he's crying on the inside..."

Agata didn't need Tsubaki to finish telling him before he ran into the school, a rushed wave at the newly appointed student counsel president, as he stormed all the way down to the Sket Dan club room.

And he shoved opened the door-

-there was Yusuke, sitting on the matted almost-bed, looking outside with a very distance expression. Without even looking at who had entered, the boy called out, "you're done with the request already, Himeko...?"

When Agata didn't reply, Yusuke twisted his head to look over his shoulder at the person who was standing in the doorway. Pure shock painted his face. That shock turned into bitterness. "Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be away at that university you're going to? Whatever it was called."

No.

And it was then, he had stalked over to where the brooding boy was and enveloped the hatted teen in a tight embrace, in which the younger teen had struggled against. But as soon as the the struggling stopped, Agata felt the younger boy's shoulder shake, and silent sobs filled the room. There needed no words for this intimate moment, and all Agata did-alas, it was all he could do-was hold the sobbing teen tightly, assuring that it was going to be okay.

And when he felt the younger boy's fist pounding on his chest, all he could do was smile, albeit bitterly, but he knew, he knew that the person who he had in his arms was the same person he had in his arms a half a year ago.

"Yusuke," he started, knowing fully that even though the sobbing persisted, the younger boy was indeed listening. "I missed you."

He drew away from the younger teen and watched as Yusuke's tear-stained eyes open-a flutter at first, those long lashes splayed across his reddened cheeks. By the looks of the semi-visible bags under his eyes, he probably hasn't had a decent sleeping pattern, or something along those lines-insomnia, Agata decided.

And those tears told him everything that Yusuke possibly would have wanted to scream to him, from ear to ear, and it pained Agata greatly. _Why, why haven't you come, at least once, to visit? Maybe even a phone call would have sufficed! Or even an email-you know that both the student counsel and Switch received those...! Why didn't you...don't you care any more? _Those eyes seemed to say all that, and even more.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." That was all Agata needed to say-it was all he had to say before the younger teen had fall into his arms, once more, tears free-falling, soaking Agata's shirt.

But Agata didn't care. He had Yusuke in his arms again, and that was all he needed.

The snow continued to fall, the cold air floated past.

It was a beautiful afternoon, as Agata held his beloved person in his arms. When the boy stopped crying, Agata noticed that Yusuke was breathing evenly, his eyes closed. _He had been waiting for me all this time, sleeplessly. _Agata leaned down and placed a light kiss upon the other's forehead.

And a smile broke out on Agata's face.

_Thank you, Yusuke. For waiting for me all this time._

* * *

><p>Ahhh, all the sappy goodness, :l I feel like I should write something really angsty to counter it, and then write another sappy whatever ending so that it feels better on the eyes, idk. Anyhow, I don't know how long till I will update next, because assignments asdkjf :l But I have the preview up-I've only written the beginning of the next chapter, so you'll only get the beginning :3 Bear with me, ne~<p>

Preview

_Cold December evening, it always had to be December, didn't it. Stereotypically, December was the month where everything dies, in a way. However, that wasn't enough to ruin people's moods for the month, as the people on the streets were busying themselves with presents stacked mountain-high, and the frilly ribbons that would make about anyone gag, as well as the multi-coloured wrapping paper that would make about everyone wince._

_Glorious end of the year, the month of St. Nicolas, or presently known as Santa Claus, according to tradition, brought together by people of all shapes and sizes. But the moment never receded as the streets were filled with people, walking up and down and about, as well, though, moments of joy and harmonious feelings were there, cheering everyone up with just about the same word, lingering on people's tongues._

_Christmas._

_What a wonderful time of the year._

I wonder what happen at christmas :l Haha. See you in a few days!


End file.
